Oh Boy!
by aniylav27
Summary: When Bella gets a flu shot which turns out to be a Donation from a Male to make woman pregnant. Edward thinks she is cheating and is a big bully to her. When Bella gets proof that she did not cheat, Edward comes crawling back will she forgive him. Jasper and Rosalie are by Bella's side, there to help. And most of all will she keep the child that will either ruin or make her. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

On my way to the hospital to get my flu shot, I had a feeling that the doctor was going to do I bad job since it was not Carlisle. The last time I went to the hospital to get my cast for my foot the doctor ended up doing to the wrong foot.

Walking into the office I signed my name and the time I got there. While sinking into the waiting room's chair I pulled out my phone to text Edward.

He replied before in could even put it on my lap. 'Hi Love, how is your appointment going. Has the long sharp needle been in your arm yet.' For some one who loved me so much he sure did make fun of my dislike of needles.

I opened my Snapchat and took a picture of me with a angry face and sent it to Edward. As I waited for him to see it my phone gave me a notification that he had sent me one. I opened it and he had a big smile with his thumbs up with Emmett and the rest of his siblings behind him smiling while he held the camera with his hand out and up.

When the doctor came and took me to my room before he puts the needle he tells me something.

"You know this is my first day on the job?" He says smiling friendly. I was scared by this and I feel him stick the needle in my arm and I jump in surprise and curse under my breath. The sting went away quickly and I was fine.

"Really your mom must be so proud " I say trying to make small talk as he writes stuff down.

"Yeah she actually is do you mind me taking a picture of the two of us to send to her." I quickly nodded my head getting ready to take the picture. He snaps a quick selfie with him next to me smiling and I laugh taking out my phone.

"Do you mind me taking a picture with you to send to my boyfriend. Him and his siblings keep on making fun of me because they think that I am afraid of needles" I say giggling at the thought. He says no problem and I snap a picture with my doctor making sure that I go the hot pink bandade into he picture. "The last doctor before when I broke my leg put the cast on the wrong leg ." he starts laughing and we talk for a minute until I leave.

On the way back to Edwards house I feel sick but I force it down. When I get outside there house I quickly send the pick to all of them even Carlisle and Esme . 'LOL ' Carlisle texts back .Wow I did't not even know he knew what the at meant.

I walk through the door and they are all sitting there looking at there phones. For people that are so old they sure do act like they where born in modern day.

They laughed at me and I got 6 messages sent to me at ounce.

That night while I was sleeping or at least trying to sleep. I kept on tossing and turning, but then I felt cold hands on the side of my face and I opened my eyes to see the concerned face of my boyfriend.

"Love your burning up I should take you to the doctors." He says picking me up but I fuss against him and he put me back down.

"I am fine probably just a cold " I say unconcerned.

"Bella you just got a flu shot that dose not make any sense, just let me take you it might be something serious." He says getting my shoes front my closet. I decided to just make a deal with him I am 100 percent this would blow over by tomorrow

"Edward I will make a seal with you if this does not blow over by tomorrow morning I will let you take me too the hospital. Okay?" I say sitting up now, he slowly makes his way to my bed and sits down.

"Okay, fine." He says fusterated wow and I thought I was the stubborn one. "Just get some sleep." I do as he says falling a sleep much faster this time I tried, I was sure it was because his cool body.

In the morning I wake up and there a note on the table next to my bed. I read it and it says for me to get ready for school and that he would be back to pick me up.

As I got up from my bed my phone beeped telling me that I had gotten a private voice mail. Scared picking up the phone to here that it was my doctors voice he sounded very sorry.

''Hello Bella I am so sorry to say that the shot that I gave you yesterday was from a male donating. Your pregnant Bella I am so sorry you are so young and I am giving you a week to decide what you are doing. I am so sorry Bella it was all my fault. Call me when you get a chance at..." I could not hear anything after what he said. I was pregnant. How was I going to tell Edward how was I going to tell my parents. And most of all was I going to keep it.

I decided that I had to pull myself together and act like nothing was wrong. If Edward found out who knows what he would say.

I got dressed not knowing that I was doing it because I had so much on my mind. Heading put stairs and our the door, I was still in a daze. The thoughts that where running through my Mind where going a million miles an hour. When I got in the car he asked me what was wrong. It took me a while to respond but when I did I just simply shook my head not wanting him to catch that something was wrong because something was definitely wrong.

The rest of the car ride was total silence well so I think. He could be yelling in my ear for all I knew. We pulled into the lot and I saw all the people and I started hyperventilating. He was asking me questions after questions about if I was okay but I could not make out what he was saying to respond. Instead I did something that I would have never thought I would say or should I say screamed.

" I am pregnant Edward " the words came out of my mouth before I would stop them. I sat up straight from my head being in between my legs. Slowly turning my head to look at Edwards face I was terrified to what might be there.

He was shaking his head. " Bella how could you after all the things we have been through you go and cheat on me. If you love him so much to do that by don't you go and be with him." He yells.

" Edward it not like that he gave me the wrong shot they told me when you left this morning." I say hurt that he would think that of me.

"Don't lie to me instead go tell the bastered father then you will have to explain to him that you are pregnant." He says smartly and slams the door hard before walking off. I start crying and I hear the door close and I look behind me to see Jasper and Rosalie sitting behind me. Great now they are going to yell at me.

"Bella I can feel your emotions I know that you are not lying. You have got to get some proof that it is true so he will listen. Now we have to get to class. I am sorry Bella." And they exit the car but Rosalie opens my door and puts out her hand. I take it but she pulls me in to a hug and wipes my tears away and I am instantly happy she is here.

"I am here for you Bella ." she says and we make the walk to the cafeteria.

The morning went by in a daze and the next thing I knew it was lunch. I exited my class to see that Rosalie was there waiting for me. She puts her arm around my waist and I put my head on her shoulder. It was weird that she was so nice to me I always thought that she hated me. But I knew it was the baby that she wanted to help not me and I was happy to take it.

We get to the cafeteria and I see Edward flaring daggers at me. I flinch at the words that he spoke and held back the tears that where pooling in my eyes. As I saw that the others where constantly trying into talk to him. No sought trying to convince him but he was just looking at me.

Rosalie turned my head forward and I realized that we where headed to the back of the cafeteria where there was no one .Since it was a nice day a lot of kids where outside. We took a seat and Rosalie and I started talking.

"Are you keeping it ?" She says and I just do what I felt to do put my head on the table thinking about it.

"Idk I don't want I kill it." I say thinking of the thought of me being. Mother.

"Well it dose not matter if Edwards is being an ass and fails to see the truth. I am here for you." She says and I bust out crying. She stands sus up front he table and tries to get me out. I look behind as we exit to see Edward standing and Jasper running in human pace to get to me. You could clearly see his frustrations. The other kids thank god are not paying attention.

We go outside and I am bending over trying to get a hold of myself. And I made a life changing chose. Just to get at Edward

"Guys I am going to..."


	2. Chapter 2

As I lay on my bed having bitter sweet emotions, I rub my belly and I can't believe that I was keeping the baby. I can not help but wonder what gender the baby was going to be. I was hoping for a boy.

But then my mind drifts off to Edward when I think about names. I flinch at how much I missed him, but that leads to the way he yelled at me after he thought I cheated on him. Why would I do that, I loved him not anybody else. How could he think so low of me, think that I would actually cheat in him. Not obeying that I was his and that I would not do that. Ha he really thought this of me.

Luck was really not on my side today obeying reminds me of how I was going to explain this to Charlie. I will have to tell him sooner or later why not now.

I get up from my spot on my bed and went down stairs to tell Charlie. Mean while I would start his dinner. I was not thinking about what I was doing, I was not thinking about what he would say. All I know is that I needed to stay strong for my baby and do anything in my power to deliver my baby safely into the world.

I walked in the living room to see Charlie sitting on the couch watching the game.

"Hey Charlie can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I say and he looks at me like it is the worst timing in the world because the game was on.

"Sure, Bells." He says getting off of the couch like he was 90 years old. I just shook my head and went to the kitchen to start dinner. I picked up the knife to cut the chicken I had set to thaw out earlier.

"So what did you wanna talk about hun." He said his voice lazy. He looked a little too laid back I did not want to catch him off guard. But I knew the best thing to do was to just go for it, so I did.

"Oh nothing just that I am pregnant" I say like it is nothing. Not to scared of what he would say I mean I did not do anything wrong.

"WHAT BELLA I TRUSTED YOU WITH THAT EDWARD GUY AND YOU DISOBEY ME" I was caught off guard by his reaction. And the knife goes straight into the ground missing me by inches. Maybe too off guard . I did not even know it but one single tear drop escaped the pool in my eye, and I froze.

"No dad Edward is not the father..." I wanted to continue and tell him that it was a mistake but before I could he cut me off.

"Bella really another one not only will I not allow a pregnant 18 year old in my house but I will not allow one that lays with every guy she sees. Get out of my house and don't come back. Since you are grown enough to sleep with men you are old enough to go out in the world on your own." He yells. Another tear falls from my face dropping on the chicken. Now the chicken was spoiled just like my life was. I ran up stairs not looking back grabbing my bag I stuff all the stuff I can carry and put on a jacket and shoes.

Rushing past Charlie to get out of the house I dial Rosalie. She answers and asks me if I am okay and when she hears my crying. I tell her everything and the next thing I know she is picking me up out of my truck and putting me in hers.

"Bella I am so so so sorry that had to happen to you." She says and I remember the familiar road we where going to her house.

"No Rosalie we can not come here Edward is here. We have to go somewhere else." I start screaming and my head is between my legs again. I feel the car making a U turn and I am thankful. Thankful for all her support.

"Bella, are you okay " she says and for a minute I think about being mean and asking her 'what did it look like ' but I did not. She dose not deserve that type of respect, she took me under her wing it did not sound right.

"I am horrible. My boyfriend dumped me, my dad kicked me out and I found out that I am pregnant. Oh yeah and the funny thing is I am a virgin. For all I know the father is 40 years old." I say and she looks at me with her sympathetic beautiful eyes.

"Oh good I thought you where going to cuss me out and ask me ' what did I think.'" She says and I laugh.

"You have no idea how close you where Rosalie." And she joins in. Finally when I am coming out of the shell between my legs. I feel like a turtle but a fast one. Everyone thinks so low of me just like other people would think of a turtle. They look down apon it, look down on me.

I look around at my surroundings and we are on the high way. I whisper a quiet goodbye to Forks hoping it would not be short. Then I realize that Rosalie heard what I just said, and I think wow. Before I could not even utter a word in front of her and now I am so loose around her. And that's when my eyes fall back on her.

"I hope my baby is as beautiful as you when I have it. " I say not thinking about what I was saying.

A smile spreads across her face and she looks at me.

"Just to let you know I will spoil the hell out of that baby when it comes. This aunty is going to win an award." She says pointing at her self when she says this I laugh and it is quickly gone. I see the last person on earth that I would want to see. Rosalie is pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

HI GUYS THANKS FOR REVIEWING. I WILL TRY TO UPDAT EVERYDAY BECAUSE MY SCHOOL CHANGED OUR SCHEDULE SO WE GET OUT SUPER EARLY AND SHORT CLASSES. SWEET RIGHT WELL PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY IT IS CALLED I LOVE YOU, I PUT UP WITH YOU, I HATE YOU. AND PLEASE VISIST MY OTHER ONES I THINK YOU WILL ENJOY THOSE IF YOU ARE ENJOY THIS. THANKS FOR READING ME.

I freeze and Rosalie gets out of the car, to confront her brother. As they are bickering and Rosalie is pushing him away, she well knows that Edward would never touch a woman in that manner be because of what his father did to his mother. And he sure as hell was not going to do that to me, I get out of car walking straight to Edward and he crosses his arms. Rosalie is now scared and is tugging on my arm telling me that we needed to go.

"What do you want Edward, remember what you told me your done with me?" I say my voice thick with the sound of being on edge of crying. He looks hurt but then looks at my stomach and then his face goes hard.

"I came here to tell you that if you are willing to get rid of the Children of the Corn growing in you maybe you can have me back." He says not sounding like the Edward I used to know. And his offer was one that I was willing to give up.

"I think I am going to pass up your offer. And why would I pick you over my baby, since you fail to see the truth. I don't want to be with you anymore, and when you said that I was cheating on. These are my last and final words I have for you. Fuck you." I say and glare at them. I feel the need to punch, him and then I find myself wishing that I was a vampire.

It happened so quickly I didn't even know if I was imagining it until I felt it on my face. He had spit on me, right then and there I was debating on putting it in my mouth. And being changed but that would kill my baby so I did not.

Rosalie gently pushed me out of the way and punched Edward in the his face picked me up and ran straight to the lobby of the hotel. But before we walked in she put me down, it would be suspicious for her to be holding me and my bag.

There where people looking at us I know it was weird for two girls one with a hand on her belly walking in there on a school night at ten o'clock at night.

we walked up to the lady behind the counter who had sympathy in her eyes. When I'd did not say anything Rosalie started doing all the talking and I stood there feeling uncomfortable at the stairs from all around the room. Like always I put hair down the side of my face in attempt to get them the stop looking at me.

Before we walked away the lady stopped us.

"Oh and miss?" She says and I turn around. To see the sympathetic look on her face and I instant wish that I did not do that.

"If you need anything please tell me." She says and I forcfully put a smile on my face and headed to the elevator.

We both walk into the elevator and when the door closes, I grab Rosalie rapping my arms around her and she dose the same. Surprising me she kisses my for head and smoothed my hair and I find myself now thinking of her as the only person I can look for for help.

Charlie gone, Edward gone, everybody gone. The elevator opens and it reveals a hot man probably twenty standing there. He sees my tears and looks sad.

"There's nothing as sad as two girls looking so blue." He says "I am sorry about what ever happened" he says his voice dripping with sincereness. And I a nod a thank you as we walk way and Rosalie glares at him which makes him backs up in the wall. And I crack a giggle.

We walked in to our hotel sweet, and Rosalie says that she he's to set things straight.

"Bella you and are going to school and if things get to hard you can be home schooled." She says and nod my head yes not really wanting to go back.

"Also we can not stay here for ever we are going to have to get a house. You will have to getup early until we find somewhere or we can run to school." This was all simple but then she puts her hand on my own and says how truly sorry she is. By the time of this I am already fed up with the I am so sorry. But I know that they only mean good.

The next morning I am forced to get up bright and early to school and when we pull in the parking lot I am instantly regretting ever getting out of the bed that morning. Edward has a devilish look on his face while the rest are running at human speed to our car as we get out of the car.

They are trying to hide me and Rosalie is as confused as me. I push through them not in the mood for there silly games and plus what could have gone so bad. Its not like anybody knew I was pregnant. But that is when it hits me right then and there when everybody is looking at me and I hear there whispers and some people not so quiet with there remarks. Calling me a slut and a whore and I felt like doing. But I stayed strong and made my through the hall way.

I stopped straight in my tracks when I saw it spray painted on the walls of the school and the teacher trying to get it off. 'Bella is a slut' was spray painted on the walls of the school.

The bell rang and I hurried off to the bathroom to sulk in tears, after about ten minutes. All of the student where called into the arena for a meeting. I already knew that I was going to be the center of attention even if the main reason we where there had nothing to do with me.

I walked into the th arena refusing to make eye contact with anyone. But there was a light ape on my shoulder, and I turned to see that the principal was trying to get my attention. Great.

"Bella we heard about the mistake with the flu shoot and we are here to talk about it and address the bullying that has been going on in the school if that is okay with you?" She says and I just nod my head not knowing what else to do. I knew that I did not do anything bad so I just went along with it. She drapes her arm around my shoulder and guide me to the front of the big room.

The students went silent and one kid through a crunched up piece of paper. And the breakfast I had earlier came up. And out


	4. Chapter 4

As I sit in the car, talking to the doctor who did the shot, Rosalie is driving us to the hotel.

"Bella I am so glad you decided to keep the baby there are a lot of other girls and males who got the shot and you are the only one who choose to keep it, out of the girls of course. And once again I am sorry for the nurses mistake." he says and I am still confused about how the mistake was made.

"Doctor if you do not mind me asking how was the mistake made."

" It was there first day like me and they mixed the donation sperm cart with the flu shot cart. And the nurse who set up the needle thought that because my name was on it that I was the one doing the shot, but no." I thought about what he just said and I wondered then why was his name on it.

"Again if you don't mind me asking why was your name on it." I say and he paused, it has to be what I thought it would be.

"Well Bella there's something I need to tell you." He said and I sighed knowing. He sounded so nervous.

"Bella the sperm that was given to you was mine, I am sorry." As he said this I was everything but mad I was happy. I thought I was going to have to do this alone, but I hope I don't have to. And once again I did not understand why he was sorry.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, if anything I am happy that I found you, well you found me." I said and now he was the one sighing but him in relief.

"That's great Bella and my girlfriend she can't produce baby's so I was wondering..." I knew what he was going to say and I was flattered.

"Of course can you meet me at 4 at the Shelton hotel. " I look at Rosalie as I say this and she looks deep in thought.

" Great I will be there" and after we are done talking I turn to Rosalie and laugh.

"Why are you laughing Bella" she says but can't help but laugh herself.

"Rosalie the doctor is a hottie with a body and I am having his child." I say suddenly finding that kind of weird. She just shoots me a look like I am crazy.

As we pull into the parking lot we talk about what I am going to say to the doctor. I really need to stop saying that.

"First things we wait for him to get here and then we go up stairs. Did we clean the sweet before I left." And I went on with a whole bunch more questions.

"Bella please calm down everything is going to be okay. Stop worrying." And before I know it, it is four o'clock and time for us to meet the doctor.

We step out of our cars to wait for him but to our surprise he was already walking towards us. When he got close enough I put my hand out to his but he pulls me into a hug. I sigh knowing that there was not going to be anything awkward between us.

"Good evening doctor, how are you." I say when we pull apart. He smelt of cinnamon and it made me feel like I was home with Charlie.

"I am doing well and yourself and please call me Jackson." He says with a heart numbing smile and I nod my head.

" I am doing well myself, Jackson. " I say waving my hand over to Rosalie. "And this is my best friend Rosalie Cullen ." he gets this look like he knows her.

"I know who you are you are Dr. Cullen's daughter I work with him he is a very kind man." He says shaking Rosalie's and hand.

"Oh yes I got the picture off you and Bella after she got the uhm shot." I could tell that she felt a little awkward. But thank god the guy that we saw last night came out and she flirted with him and they where off. I knew I did not need to worry about her she was a vampire.

"So shall we?" I say and he nods his head. And we make our way in to the hotel. On our way up to my room he tries to make small talk.

"So you are dating Edward yes?." He says and I thought the question was kind of odd but then I saw his hands where moving a lot in his pockets. So he probably just nervous, I was astonished I was not.

"I was dating him we where planning on getting married actually but he accused me of cheating and he does not even talk to me." The memory brought back the pain but it didn't hurt to bad when Jackson was around.

"I am truly sorry about that." He says and I try to reasure him it is okay.

"No its okay. He was really immature. Always was jealous and never really let me go anywhere except his house." I say and by then we are at my door, I swipe the card and enter. He looks surprised.

"Hotel sweet?"

"Yeah, Edward family are the ritchest people on earth and its a fact. Plus I am really close to all of them so they help a lot. But I am going to get a job and get an apartment." I say as I go to the couch and sit down he follows my lead.

"Really what happened to Charlie you are the cheif's daughter right?" He asked and I nod my head.

"He kicked me out. Now that they have contacted him he wants me to come back but, I really just want to try and make it on my own." He nods understandingly.

"You know Bella I will help you with the baby. Most people don't get that chance and I really want to take advantage of that." I feel the need to argue but I don't instead I hug him, and the hug goes a little farther then I thought he ends up kissing me. It was gentle and soft, he lightly grad my four arm. But I remember his girlfriend and how old he is and pull away.

"Jackson you are too old for me and plus you have a girlfriend." I say sadly but he has this smile on his face like I am missing something.

"Bella I graduated school early, not to brag but I am a genius. I just turned 20." I laugh at this and he goes along with me. "Also my girlfriend is celebrating for a wedding with girls at a strip club she is probably getting a lap dance right now, she won't be back for a week." I giggled and decided to let everything go I was going through enough stress already. I kissed him again and got up to go to my bed room and he followed. I ended up falling straight asleep in his arms fulling dressed in the clothing I went to school in.

And all I was thinking before I fell asleep was that everything between us had gone by so fast.

ROSALIE POV

After I was done ditching the guy at the bar I headed straight back home knowing that Bella would be okay. And I knew they liked each other, when they hugged in the parking lot I saw the smile on Jackson face and the way they looked at each other. It was cute and plus Bella thought he was a hotty with a body. It was obvious that the baby was the main reason why.

When she was on the phone and he told her that he was the father, I was little jealous. I was jealous because she was so close to the life I so terrible wanted. I could never tell her that though, it would make her feel bad.

When I saw the bright light of my house I started running a lot faster wanting to see my Emmy bear. When I walked through the door his body came slamming into mine but that moment was quickly over when Carlisle called a family meeting. We looked at each other, sighed and walked to the dining room table. Carlisle sat at the head of the table like always.

"We all know that the main reason we are here is because of bella." We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Yes we are have to descuss what we will do and how some of us need to calm down about there own mistake." Carlisle says which was pointed at Edward and Alice says something for Edward to get out of her head. I can tell she already knows of what happens.

"She would have still been here if Edward did not accuse her of cheating." I was surprised to here that coming from Jasper and he sounded upset about the occasion as well.

" I dont think so, she has found the father and they hit it right off the bat. They are at the hotel right now." I say and Edward is on his feet in rage screaming that he was going to kill who ever it was. Alice was concentrating hard on keeping him out of her head and I was as well.

Carlisle shoots him a warning look and Edward slowly sits back in his seat but I never said he was calm.

"Rosalie who is it?" Carlisle ask me. In think about telling him and decide that he was going to find ou from the future father sooner or later.

"You work with the person his name is Dr. Jackson Lost." He looks really understanding while Edward is throwing a fit.

"Yes, he was very nervous today then all the sudden eager to leave work. And I heard of the accident the other new guy mixed up the carts. I am happy for her and Edward pull yourself together. Aren't you the one who said you wanted her to have a normal life, you screamed at her saying such things that she was cheating on you. Now you expect her to come running back to you, you spit on her." Esme gasp as he says this. "Yeah Alice told me." Carlisle got up left and Esme dismissed us.

I ran back to the hotel to check on Bella and Jackson. When I got there I had to hide in the woods because the guy that I ditched came back crying.

When the coast was clear I walked hurriedly to our sweet. And ran to Bella's room and what I say made my heart warm. They where lying in bed together Bella's back to Jackson as his hand wrapped over her body. His hand was on her stomach, both of them wearing a smile. What I really loved is that it was not sextual their clothes where on, it was just pure love even if they don't know much about each other. It was love at first sight.

I knew it was weird but it was just so beautiful I snapped a picture to show to Bella later. I walked over in total silence and took off there shoes and unzipped Bella's jacket, Jackson was not wearing one .

When I was leaving I heard Bella whisper thank you and I smiled back at her.

JACKSON POV

Best night ever. I found my true love, not just one that goes out all the time. Also I have a baby on the way even though that would jpnot be confermed until a couple of weeks. And I was holding Bella, I lightly kissed her for head when she was asleep and fell asleep myself. This felt right.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up rapped up in the warm arms of Jackson, that was different. I felt like I was back in Phoenix, when my mother would crawl into my bed and sleep next to me when Phil was away. I felt home, I never felt this with Edward I was just feeling locked away in all love that did not feel right.

I did not want to be a vampire anymore I just want to have my kid with Jackson and die one day. This was it for me.

I looked over at the clock on the bed aside table and saw that it was already 7 o'clock I had to be there in 30 mins. And I don't know when Jackson has to be at work.

I jump out of bed awaking up a sleepy Jackson, that happy moment was over. He sat up off the bed while I got clothes out of my suit case.

"Do you need a ride to school?" He is looking at me still half asleep, while he gets his shoes. "I don't have work today."

"No no you can sleep and Rosalie will give me a ride." I say before walking out of the room and falls back on the cushions, I laugh and go in the bathroom to get ready.

When I get out I run back into the room, to see he was still in the position that I left him in. I close the shades that where open from last night, I move his legs so he is all the way in the bed. And cover his body with the blanket, I run my hand throw his black hair and make a mad dash when I hear Rosalie calling my name.

On the way to school she has this weird look on her face while she is looking at me.

"What Rose, what is the matter?" I scream I can't take it in anymore her face is so weird. Like a mix between confusion and happynees.

"Oh nothing. Edward through a fit when Alice told him what happened. He says he wants to talk to you. But if you don't want to you don't have to all of us will be there to help you. Oh yeah and Alice had a vision today." She says now smiling.

"Really what is it?" I say guessing mental what it might be.

"You will we when we get there, all I know is that every body at school is happy and they want to help you out." I was over joyed at this news nobody thought I was slit anymore.

We pulled into the parking lot to see that people had gallons and cards and baby bags.

I got out of my car and I was ambushed with presence and people saying conrguations. It funny how people could go from being so mean to being so nice.

I said all my thank yous and I put the stuff in the car, I was glad that I am getting all this help.

All of my friends came up to me and Gave me hugs and kisses on the cheeks. And when the bell rang, we all headed for class.

I got to my first period class and the teacher had gotten me something, it was a card.

From Mrs. Hale

When you have your child you will be off on your own, and I wish that everything goes well for you. I have a child of my own and she is the high light of my life. Much love.

I looked up from the card and blew the teacher a kiss she blew one back. After all of my morning classes I headed to the cafeteria. And sat at a table, some people passed and said congratulations and gave me stuff.

That's when Edward came through the door he headed straight towards me and I got up from the table. But I was to late he grabbed my arm, fussing against his arm.

"We need to talk Bella." He said harshly all I wanted was to get away from him. And even though they could not beat him up Eric, Tyler, and mike stood up to Edward.

"Hey let her go dude, she does not want to talk to you." Says Mike and Edward let's go, I go to sit with Jessica and Lauren. They asked me if I where okay and we talked the rest of the lunch time.

I walked into my biology class and Edward was there just waiting for me. Instead of being scared I knew he could not do anything to me not in public. I walked over to my seat nodding my head slightly in his direction. I looked down and there was a statue that was in a shape of a baby holding a bottle. And there was a note that said congratulations from Mr. Faults. Just like the teacher this morning I blew her a kiss and I got one in return.

"Bella." I heard come out of Edwards mouth.

"Edward I found somebody else and unlike you he treats me good. And yes he is human, isnt't that what you wanted when you left for me to live a normal life. Now please leave me alone." I say in a whisper scream and he backs off. But not before saying " this is not over."

Then I am a little worried for Jackson and I's safty. He was looking at me like he was a mad man and I wished I was not there.

When I got out of school I walked back to the car with a bag of other gifts. It was along day and all I wanted to do is go home. So that is what I did I hopped in the back seat of Rosalie's car, on top of all the gifts and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to Rose telling me we where there at the hotel, I groaned but quickly got up when I remembered Jackson. Grabbing as much as I could a raced into the hotel Rosalie following me with the rest. On the way up I finally got a chance to look at the outside of the bags. Some where pink and some where blue and some where there where lots of cards. I wound have never thought that they would do that for me but they did.

When I got in the sweet and run to the couch where Jackson was watching tv. I out the bag on top of the table and sit next to him. He gives me a kiss and and ask where all that came from.

"Oh everybody at school heard and they bought all of this for us." Then Rosalie came and put more bags on the table. "Oh and that. " and his phone buzzes .

"Oh my god how did she find?" He says. "She is home early." I knew exactly who it was it was his girlfriend. He gets up from the couch and looks out of the window and runs to the door and Rosalie is holding me back.

"Bella his girlfriend is a vampire stay behind me." Rosalie says and I am in complete shock. I can't even move but then I remember that my man was down there he was putting his life in risk. I start running as well and Rosalie is on the phone.

When we get there his girlfriend was in a crouch and Jackson was just getting out.

"Stay behind Jackson." I say and he looks back confused. And she charges but Rosalie is there and knocks her out of the way. Alice and the rest of them are there telling me to take Jackson somewhere else.

Grabbing hand and draggingi him behind me I was thankful that I brought my keys with me. I hoped in the car and pulled out of the parking lot planning on going to port Angela's where people where around.

"What the hell was that?" Jackson said he looked terrified.

"Jackson your girlfriend was not what you thought she was, my ex was just like her I know all about it. And I can't tell you for your own good." I say trying not to yell at him he really did not know what was going on.

"What there has to be another way and what do you mean she was not what I thought she was?"

"Jackson listen to me I am so sorry you had to be dragged in to this, but trust me I am your only protection. And what I offer is not much so you are going to have to bare with me." I say totally calm on the outside but in the inside I was freaking out. "And don't worry about your girlfriend she can never hurt you."

"If it means that the three of us will be okay and safe. " he says and I was surprised at his choice of word 'the three of us' smiled and put my hand on his and they where intertwined.


	6. Chapter 6

I loved knowing that Jackson was in this with me, I loved him. Even if it has only been a couple of days, and I hopped he loved me as well. I just wanted all of this drama to be over with so we could just love in peace. But it looked like some people where just not going to let that happen.

I looked over at Jackson to see him already looking at me, I smile quickly looking back on the road.

"Do you want to stop for a coffee?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Sure, it will give me a chance to get to know you better." He says and I can't help but laugh, I pull over at a near dinner. We get seated and order two cups of coffee.

"So, what is your story." Jackson ask me and I am surprised by his question so I have one of my own.

"What is your story?" I ask and he laughs.

" If you really want to know my story here it goes my life was pretty boring until Edward came along. Lots of drama and what not and then one day I went to get a flu shot and here I am sitting with the father of our baby. Oh and we kissed last night and he slept over. He is super hot and is a modern Einstein. And now my life is even better." I say and he laughs, and so do I .

"Well my life was pretty boring let's see until I gave a certain girl a flu shot. Then I heard from another lady that she did the carts wrong. And then I found out that the donation was from me and then I thought wow I am having a baby. Then I called the girl and she was like reading my mind and said that we should meet up at her hotel sweet which was really cozy by the way. And from the day I saw you I had a little crush. So hugging you made my heart swell, then we went up stairs chit chatted for a while.

" I kissed her and then she kissed me back and then we fell asleep in each others arms. And I woke up to her racing around and the room and I thought wow my life changed from being boring to having a baby on the way and finding love in a few days. I spent a day in a hotel sweet waiting for her to get home and when she did she brought back baby gifts with her friend. And yeah the girls name is Bella Swan she always makes me laugh, she is pretty and has sparked my life." After he says all of this I reach over to kiss him. Then the waitress and the family behind us is saying how cute we where and I blushed. Putting my hand in his.

"Here is your coffee and congratulations." And she walks away I look back at Jackson and wiggle my eye brows and he laughs.

"You said you loved me and the truth is I love you too." I say and he has a relieved look on his face.

"I thought I took it too far. " he says wiping an imaginary drop of sweat from his face. I pick up my coffee and he picks up his and we clink them together. And we took a sip and toppled over on the table putting the coffee down.

"This is so hot, I thought you where a genius." I say waving the waitress over.

"I am sorry I can't think straight when I am around you. " he says this and I cant help but not be mad at him. I laugh and ask the waitress for two glasses of water.

"And I can't help but feel home when I am with you." I say and sit back. Jackson just smiled. "So what where you think in last night?"

"The honest truth is that I was thinking about lots of things. I was wondering if you liked me. Thinking about the future and wondering if I should kiss you. But when I did do that I wasnt't thinking at all." I smile.

"Well sorry for being such a buzz kill, I thought you where like thirty and I didnt want to mess anything up for you and your girlfriend." I say.

"First of all she is now longer my girlfriend and plus do I really look thirty years old?" He looked really hurt. "Anyways the other girl never really told me she loved me, I think she was just using me for sex." He continues and for a second I am looking into his blue green eyes and his long eyelashes. Then I pull myself out of it thinking of how messed up the situation was.

"Yeah, and what is really crazy is that I am still a virgin so yeah. The whole baby thing was a real shock." I say this laughing and he just looks shocked.

"Wait your a virgin? Omg I was thinking that Edward was using you for sex." He says and I got this weird look on my face like what .

"Yeah I am a virgin okay is that so wrong? Now let's get out of here." I say throwing a twenty dollar bill on the table. But he picks it up.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let you pay?" And he throws a twenty dollar bill on the table, giving me back mine. I shake my head and take his hand in mine.

We walk out and there is the Cullen's leaning up against my may. Edward looks livid while everyone else is just waiting for him to blow.

"So there the baby daddy." Alice says bouncing giving Jack a hug. And he is giving me this funny look and I just smile, he was going to have to get used to that.

Us and the Cullen's talk for a bit confermimg that it was safe to go back to the hotel. And all the while Edward is staring the both of us down to the ground. Sometimes he looked normal and sometimes he looked angered to the point of hell.

Jack and I got into the car this time he was driving and settled in for a minute. Then my phone buzzed and there on my phone was a picture of the two of us sleeping in the bed together with his hand on my stomach.

"Look babe. Rosalie must have taken that when I was sleeping." He looks at it and then smiles a bright toothy smile. And before I know it my lips are crashed on his. The kiss is forceful but gentle, he notes my lip asking for entrance and I happily give it to him. Instead of his lips being cooled like Edward's they are soft and and warm and I like it. We both pull away for breath, but his lips are still lingering on my neck.

"Let's go home. So we can be alone." He nodded and what seemed like forever when we finally got to our room he laid me on the bed.

I giggled as he covered us with the covers. He placed kisses from the crook of my neck going down as he unbuttoned my shirt. Placing soft kisses down in between my breast and to my belly button and when he got to my pant belt he kissed around the edges. And worked his way back up and I shivered at his touch when he place a hand on my thigh.

When I was able to see his face I then got on him, and he played along good. Kissing trail from his lips to his neck where I bit him lightly, he shivered. And done I went bring his shirt over his head and kissing every crook and cranny of his well built body. And I kissed the out line of his baggy gray sweat pants, and I saw a particular stand out.

Crawling back up to rest on his chest I fell asleep quickly.

FIVE MONTHS LATER.

Once again slamming the door in Edwards face, and i know what you where thinking he was still bothering me. I waked to the kitchen of the new house that Jackson and had bought it wasnt to big but had three bedroom and all the other things.

I walked in the kitchen and there sat Edward at my table, I jumped in surprise and rubbed my. Over groan stomach for twins and went to sit down. Edward being here was something I was used to, he climb that he was so sorry. He comes to my house every week to try and take me back but I with Jackson now and I was happy, but he could not seem to get that thought his head

"What do you want Edward?" I say wanting him to leave.

"Nothing just want to talk with you." I look at him in surprise that the did not want to try and take me back again.

"Really because the las time I checked you where still trying to get me back." I say, he ignores that and continues.

"You never I'd tell me what gender the babies where." Wow like he didn't already know he was a mind reader.

"Edward I am having two boys didn't you already know that?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella did you know that if the Volturi ever found out about the bit of information that you know about the vampire kind they would kill your little family?" he says and I gasp at the thought. What was he getting at.

"Edward what are you trying to say the Volturi already knows that I know?" I say leaning in a bit.

"Yeah, but what if lets say I told them that Jackson knew they would destroy him, you and the two on the way. Now you would not want that right Bella?" I feel the tears forming in my eye lids as he says this . Wos1uld he really tell them, was he really that desperate, to kill me and my loved ones.

"Edward what do you want?" I say knowing that something was up. He takes my hand and I try to pull back, but he would not budge.

"Bell run away with me, have a life with me. You could live forever."

"No, Edward I am happy with Jackson I don't want that anymore. Not with you." I say and my voice is thick with tears.

"Bella , come with me and I will not tell them. You could protect your family when I am done with you. Let me just make it up to you stay with me for a year and if you are not in love with me you can go back to Jackson." he says and it is not a question, it was a statement.

He stands up and offers to help me but I get up myself. It takes me a while to get up the stairs, but I manage to do. Edward was right behind me sighing and leaning against the walls.

Once I get in my room a get my bag. Looking back at him to glare I look at him but he just grins a devil grin.

"I am only doing this for the protection of my family. Its just going to be a matter of time before your family. Finds out where we are." I say and he is still grinning, I wonder to myself why that would bring joy to him. My stomach moves and for once in the last ten minute, I am not thinking of about the fears of what Edward was going to do. I stand and rub my belly and smiling wishing that Jackson was there with me. But no because Edward just won't let that happen.

My happy moment was ruined by Edwards obviously fake clearing of the throat. I pick back up my bag once again and Edward walks away. I sigh in relief, that he was not going to stare me done, and make me feel uncomfortable. I pack up my bags, tears running done my face as I pick up the new clothing that Jackson and I had gone shopping for together. Sniffling. And wiping my nose as I pick up more clothes from the maternity section, and I can not help myself.

I throw everything to the floor, and fall to my need. Its like I am a kid again throwing a fit over a peice of candy. I take the pictures of the Cullen's and one particular one I throw to the floor. I put my hands up to my face as I cry my heart out screaming. Then I feel cold around me, restraining me from hurting me. His hands are holding mine in fist as he crosses my arms across my chest. I try and budge but nothing happens his arms are to tight around me but the creaming and crying continues. I don't know how long we sat there on the floor like that but I was completely zoned out.

Looking into space as my cries calm done. I start to wonder why Alice was not here but Edward knew her more than I did and he knew how to manipulate her. My two boys are sound asleep after calming done from fuss. And that is all that matters.

Edward picks me up from the floor putting me on the bed. I sit up sluggishly while he puts my clothes on the bag. He puts it over his shoulder and picks me up bridal style.

As we pull away in from the drive way from my house. I see Jackson's car pull in and I can't help but cry. I open the door and make an attempt to run over to him.

"Jackson." I say my voice braking so much you could pity it without seeing or knowing the persons situation. He runs over to me and i am met with a hug.

"Bella are you okay, what happened?"he says and he has this scared look on his face. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Bella?" says the demon named Edward. I turned around and walked over to him.

"Edward can we just make a deal that I am yours, after I deliver the babies I need to be with Jackson right now?" I say hope swimming in my voice.

"Bella I am afraid I am going to have to..."

DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT. IF SO REVIEW. AND REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT HIM TO SAY. I HAVE IDEAS BUT YOURS COME FIRST. OH YEAH AND PLEASE LOOK AT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE. DONT FORGET TO VOTE. SHOULD THEY GO ON A TRIP TO THE VOLTURI OR SHOULD THEY WAIT UNTIL THE BABIES ARE OUT. SO BELLA IS ALL EDWARDS. HMMM CHOICES. CHOICES.


	8. Chapter 8

HEY. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I WAS TOLD THAT THIS STORY WAS MARKED AS HUMOR. AND THAT DOSE NOT MAKE SENSE I JUST CHANGED IT. AND THANKS TO THAT PERSON. I JUST WANTED TO SHARE THIS TO CLEAR UP ANY WONDERS. THANKS AND DONT FORGET TO LOOK AT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES. THANKS FOR READING.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up to what was the only sleep I had, had in a month, the babies where restless. And on top of it Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming after Edward was so cruel to go ahead and tell them that Jackson knew. I look out the window and the moon shining down from the sky as the stars decorate the random areas around it. My eyes go back to Jackson to see that he was sleeping soundly unaware of the danger that we were in. None of this month has been normal, but when has my life ever been. With the Cullen's guarding us out of sight just incase the Volturi was to come early.

But then I feel it, I get out of bed walking to the bathroom door to let out the urine that has a flow of a billion years. As I slowly sit down on the toilet, my boys start moving and I smile down at them knowing that they were hungry for some of that Captain Crunch down stairs waiting to be eaten. I lick my lips as I can practically smell it, with some nice eggnog on the side. Walking back to my bed I shake the side of Jackson, he slowly rises getting up and rubbing his eyes.

''Yeah'' he said his voice full of sleep, I smile down at him, he should know that look by now. He falls back to the sheets sighing I pull at his shirt again, and he finally gets up.

As he makes his way down to the kitchen I just sit there for a minute, rubbing my belly. And I can feel them kicking, and just for that moment I am not worrying about the Volturi and their arrival soon. I am only hoping that they're not kicking each other. I laugh at the thought and lay down on my back stacking the pillows so I could sit up right.

Reaching for the remote on the side table I see the pictures of my babies in the frame and I can't help but shed a little tear. At the thought of them not making it because of someone as stupid and careless as Edward. At the thought of looking up to that day so much and have it not come. With out thinking, I get up headed to the room across the hall to the baby blue room with white stripes, and a big, brown teddy bear painted on the wall. I look around taking in the gifts that had been sent to me over time by the students of the school. And from strangers that heard of our story in the newspaper, I had to admit the we were lucky and grateful for all the help.

After pulling myself back in one piece I walk back to our room where there are six vampires standing with terror written all over their faces. And I knew what it was they were here. I hear Jackson's foot steps on the wooden floor and I quickly motion for them to go back out the three windows. I turn around and there Jackson stood with a tray in his hand. I knew what I had to do.

"Is there any pickles?" I say knowing that there was none left. He shook his head, looking like he already knew what I was going to ask.

"Can you go to the 24 hour supermarket and get me some? Please for me?" I say setting the bowl of cereal on the table as I resisted the erg to stuff my face full of it. I try and rap my arms are him but my belly stops me from doing so now a day. I look into his dreamy eyes and feel his warm hands on my belly, and I know he gave in. He leaned over and kissed it, then when I smiled he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you sure you want to stay here alone?" he says and I give him that look that sends him flying down stairs.

When I hear the door shit I shove my foot in my shoe knowing that I could not bend over, and slid on my jacket. As Alice popped through my window,and I knew she could tell I was worrying but who could blame me.

"Don't worry Emmett is with Jackson he will be okay. All we need to worry about is that they are waiting for us in the back yard. They agreed not to meet to far out because your backyard is the woods so wee need to go now." I listened to her, even though she was serious her voice sounded bubbly.

I was scared as hell walking out the door to meet what I was trying to ignore. There stood Aro his white face, and milky red eyes stood out from the dark that surrounded then his brothers were not there just his guard. From what I could remember Jane and Demetri I was not sure who anybody else was.

I think my babies could sense my tenseness and were moving. More then they every had before. I greeted all the Cullen's with a smile before turning to the people I feared I saw Carlisle's head tilt towards my stomach. And Rosalie Esme were staring at my bulging stomach smiling. I took that as they could hear their little moves and I felt one of them kick. You could always see when they did that.

I turned to the feared to see them staring at me and I meet Aro's eyes.

"Shall we begin? I received a call from Edward Cullen saying that Bella Swan has been sharing our secret with her mate. But it seems to me that the seven of you are resisting his claim." he says in a slight accent, his voice sending shivers down my back as anger flared in me. I then noticed that they were waiting for my response.

"It isn't true, Edward only told you that be cause he wants to destroy my relationship with my fiance. He wants him dead." I say my voice cracking, as I wince at the simple thought.

"Where is Edward Cullen?" Aro's light but threatening voice fills the air around us as Edwards voice comes into hearing range.

"I am right here." he says and Edward is near by and Aro Is Holding out his perfect hand that is covered in some outrageously expensive suit.

I start to feel my back ache as I put my hand there and start breathing deeper. And Rosalie and Alice are by my sides helping me take off the weight.

Edward takes Aro's hand hesitantly. Knowing that he did wrong. I was just hanging on to see what happened. Alice whispered from where she was beside me that they had twenty minutes be for Jackson came home.

His hand finally goes into Aro's as he reads his past thoughts. Kick flickers of emotion go across his face and Edward has the look of wanting to go away far.

"Ahhhhhh" he sings and is by my side in seconds as he motions the to girls by my side away. And when they step away I feel like I was going to die of fear.

I saw the Cullen's with looks of worry on their faces, some of them even took steps forward. I knew that Jackson was going to be home soon and I just wanted to lay in bed with him and watch I nice movie.

I felt a cold hand touch my stomach, it seemed to relax me because his touch was much softer than I would have imagined.

"Don't worry about Edward little one, you have my wish that you have a successful pregnancy. I have always been fond of you." he says and his voice is something that you could listen to for hours. I realized that there was nothing to fear.

" Thank you." I said, smiling. I felt my boys lean in to his touch. And Aro smile as well. I wished to say more but I was cut short by Edward.

"Bella really, I gave you a choice and you picked to stay here. Don't you see I am doin this for the two of us. I love you." he says and the anger starts heating up inside me.

"Really Edward, you love me aren't you the one who said not to lie. You called me a slut and a whore, said I was lier spit in my face threatened to lay your hands on me. And your telling me that you love me? I don't think so Edward. Jackson and I are happy we have twin boys on the way and I could not be happier. Please can i spend the rest of my pregnancy in peace, the others are always welcome but not you." I say breathing deeply and slowly moving to the ground so I could sit. As I was trying to get a grip, I decided that Aro was not completely obnoxious. Maybe it was just that he wanted me to join him, for what powers he thinks will come along.

I see the head lights coming down the street and I am greeted by Aro once again.

"Little one, please do not fret over Edward Cullen. He is foolish. Good bye, temporarily." He says and everybody but Rosalie is gone.

"Come on Preggo lets go." And before I could blink I am in my room listening to Jacksons foot steps through the house.

And once again I am on my bed eating Captain Crunch, and Egg Nog. Watching Bob's Burgers, while Louise bossed around Gene. I smile.


	10. Chapter 10

It was time! I woke up in the morning slap Jackson to get up. He jumps up out of bed, jumping and looking for his phone.

I screamed as a contraction came up my back, all I felt was pain. With in seconds I was drenched in sweat, trying to calm myself down and focus on breathing.

"Carlisle I need help, she's in labor, get here as soon as possible. Okay bye." he hangs up his phone and starts ripping covers off of the bed stacking pillows behind me. Stacking towels beside me and spreading out towels across the floor for what I assume, is for the babies. By now I have calmed down and just looking at him and feeling the burn and the babies move around inside of me.

Jackson comes running into the room with medicine. And I feel another contraction coming so a swallow them as soon as possible. That's when Carlisle and the girls run in a and I am just praying to god that the pregnancy is successful and that there is no trouble.

SORRY CHAPTER IS SO SHORT I JUST HAD TO GET ONE OUT THERE. SORRY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	11. Chapter 11

I AM SUPER SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, BUT HERE YOU ARE HOPE YOU ENJOY. THIS MIGHT SEEM A LITTLE BORING THE ACTION WILL COME SOON, I JUST WANT TO CAPTURE HOW GREAT JACKSON REALLY IS.

The pregnancy was successful our two baby boys were happy. They were lovely had brown hair like me and their eyes were their fathers.

Its been three months since the pregnancy and Jackson and I have already gotten busy in the bed. He truly was everything I wanted and better than Edward. He was handsome, smart hilarious, and very random. I remember when I was making dinner and while he was making the bottles for the baby he was singing Pretty Girl rock. I laughed for hours about it, the best thing is, is that he always does other things that creates memories that we could laugh about later.

He likes to video tape the babies as well, he has them on tape laughing for the first time with Rosalie and Alice. The Cullen's really did help out alot.

I heard a knock on the door while I was getting ready to give the boys a shower. I called out for Jackson to answer the door and the next thing I knew Charlie was walking into the boys room. I haven't seen him in a year.

"Oh my god, dad" I said throwing myself on to him.

We talk for a while, and then he left promising that he would come back tomorrow, I knew he would.

But the happy days had to come to an end , the Volturi was coming.

I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT THERE. OH AND YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING. SO REVIEW. HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


End file.
